Timeline
Dead frontier timeline This is a timeline of any events I could find that fit close enough into the Dead Frontier universe to be counted as actually happened. This includes the formation of clans. NOTE: Any clans relating to, tie-ing into, or directly referencing movies, games, or other media have not been included to avoid confusing. eg:" After defeating the covenant in the future, the Master chief went back in time to fairview to help fight the zombies" Rules for submitting content: As stated, clans that involve video-games or movies should not be included. Please don't contradict or delete these original events. I worked hard to ensure they are accurate. Second note: The game is based ONE YEAR after the outbreak. The official trailer says so.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR2KKJ4jw34 ;WARNING: For the last time people, clans referencing things like Halo or Resident evil CANNOT be included. It's just confusing. So stop. all post related to these things will be deleted. ---- 2011 -After graduating high school, Dreadhawk takes a vacation to japan and meets Katejina. 2013 -Dreadhawk leaves japan with Katejina on a vacation. 2016(early) March 12th-While in complete isolation in North Pennsylvania, NothingMan envisions a future Holocaust of Mankind brought about by the Undead, Carnal Sin is formed. -The mercenary group "Organization" is hired to guard the Secronom labs -The France-based Secronom corp begins human testing of the nerotinin-4 virus. Shortly after, they detain all who were injected with it. Against the companies pleas, the French police release the captives into society. -The Organization is called on to help contain the outbreak. They fail. Saturday, June 26-Newspapers break stories about the outbreak of walking dead. All news is not taken seriously by the public. 2016(late) -Hours before the outbreak hits Fairview, Dreadhawk and Katejina land at fairview airport. -After the city is overrun with the infected, very few survivors remain. October, 12th-NothingMan mysteriously vanishes, command of Carnal Sin is divided between Ximpulse, Napalm, Teekay, and Soogie. November, 13th-The Black Dragon Clan, under the leadership of VoraX, establishes a base of operations on the outskirts of Fairview. 2017 -Nastya's holdout is fully established. -Black Dragon Clan makes contact with Nastya's Holdout. -The remaining rogues of Carnal Sin arrive at Nastya's Holdout -Strange mutations in the infected are reported. -Dreadhawk and Katejina establish ascending dawn. -Void is established. -The Pieans, a chaotic group founded by an insane leader, is established. -These elder clans establish a "code of conduct" of up and coming groups. -Vinyl begins systematically killing each member of the Black Dragon Head Order under orders from Blaqk. Tratpan escapes. -The Black Dragons fall under the rule of Blaqk following a coup d'etat against VoraX. -What is left of the Organization reaches Nastya's and continues their "services" there. -The soldier from the demos is separated from his team. He holes up in a abandoned cottage on Fairview's city limits. After a while he moves into the city where he finds and escorts two survivors to a working helicopter. -The helicopter crashes and is discovered by a survivor from Nastya's. The specific name of this survivor is Gregg Stevens. Reports of giant holes appearing seem to have alerted survivors. They believe these could be the footprints that the "monster" left after hitting the helicopter. -Zombies become more aggressive and attacks the outpost from time to time. 2018 -Survivors begin to leave the outpost and start making barricades throughout the city. -Dragunov sets up a microphone communication device so everyone can contact each other more easily. - A market place and yard are set up in the outpost to help sell items and to help enhance item usage. Category:Fairview